


A Tale of Two Hearts

by RukiaLynn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaLynn/pseuds/RukiaLynn
Summary: Young Soifon must take her namesakes place, but before doing so she is sent to train with Ichigo and Rukia, it isn't long before young Soifon falls for the Young war hero.





	A Tale of Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach, as much as I wish I did.   
> Alright first off this was the first story that I have ever published, the others I've written have come to a drastic bout of writers block. I may continue them eventually until they reach the point of them being publish worthy. Also this is my story and interpretations of the characters and events. This is probably extremely far from the canon story line, but for some reason this just worked out while I was writing it. This is also a work in progress, so any ideas on how to keep the story going are welcome.   
> This is moved and updated from my account of Fanfiction.net originally under the name of RukiaLynn123

So Hey everyone! I'm actually rewriting the entire first chapter, so I can fix a couple of things that I messed up on. I'm also going to be adding some more details into it, and making part of what I had into it's own chapter all because of how important that is to the story. I will hopefully have Chapter one back up by Friday, Saturday at the latest. You guys have been so amazingly patient with me, and I have messed a lot of my own story up by not paying close attention to detail. You guys are amazing for being this patient with me. I actually emailed what I have written to someone who is absolutely a huge fan of Bleach, and is the complete reason that I'm even apart of this amazing Fandom. Keep on being amazing guys!

~RukiaLynn

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm a huge fan of Ichigo being with Rukia, but when I started this story I wasn't nearly as big of a fan as I am now. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Gomen-san: Sorry
> 
> Suki: To Like or To Love  
>  Yami: Darkness   
> So Soifon's Zanpakto's name translates, In this story, to To Love Darkness
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully I can find where I put chapter two and I can get it out relatively quickly. I want to thank you all for coming and reading this. Until next time, Osewa Ni Narimasu!(Thank you for everything)


End file.
